


Palentines day exchange

by Marleenam



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Digital Art, Gift Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleenam/pseuds/Marleenam
Summary: What demon snake!Crowley and Aziraphale do in their spare time is not my business and I don't have explanation for this.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: MFU Palentine's Day Exchange





	Palentines day exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I will post the coloured version later because I am slow 😥


End file.
